The Other Rival Girls
by Daniiela-chan
Summary: 4 new girls have arrived to Castanet Island, with lots of dreams to make true. But there is one promblem. Their crushes have already someone behind them! Will they win this battle for true love? or will they lose? -I told you to back off, now pay for it!-
1. Chapter 1

irist I wanna say that my grammar will be the wort grammar you will ever read, its just english isin´t my actual lenguage, I am mexican and live in Mexico, I know english because I was in a private school that teached english and french (( I don't know french)) I won´t update a lot, because I want large charapters =)

When I live in a mansion with all the actors of the Twilight saga, it means I own Harvest Moon, I live with my family so yeah...

Solagel's PV

- Hurry up Kassidy! or we will lose our boat!- I yelled as I pass her room. ugh my bags are to heavy, I heard her yelling at me somenthing like "I have to many books".

When I was finally downstairs I saw my other 2 friends ready to go.

-Hey Sol! Why are you and Kas always late?- a girl with long silvery hair asked me as I joined them in the table.

-Do you think its easy to get my hair like this?- I said as I pointed to me ribbon made with my hair, she rolled her big green eyes at me and stop up.

-I will help Kas with her bags, I bet she will bring a library with her- said Richelle, she turned around and runned upstairs.

-Do you think that the carpenters have finished our new homes?- Rosetta asked me with a worried look on her round red eyes.

-Well, I hope so, if they didn't there must be an inn, so don't worry Rose- I said after thought well about it.

- yeah, you are right, as always- she said with a smile - what have you packed?- Rose asked me pointing to my 2 travel bag and 2 suitcases.

-In one bag just purses, in the other bag, just shoes, in one suitcase jeand, shorts, in the other suitcase just blouses and sweeters... and ... I forgot my other bag!- I stared running towards my old room. I have forgot my with bag filled with designs and magazines of dresses, my big obsession. I went back to the firist floor on the inn, Kassidy and Richelle were already there.

-God, Kassidy you brought an entire library - Kassidy blushed at the commet and Rosetta and Richelle laught with me.

-Let's get going alredy or wi will lose the boat, it will go on 20min.!- Yelled Richelle when she cheked on the clok on the wall.

-WHAT!- we all yelled as we grabed al our bags and stuff and stared running towards the dock.

Sunshine Islands is very big but thank God we made it just on time.

-You are the 4 girls I´m suposed to take to Castanet Island?- asked us a short man, we all nodded -My name is Pascal and yours?-

- My name es Solengel Leblanc, its a plesure to meet you - I said with my french accent, he nodded as I past him with my luggage.

-Mine is Rosetta Di Stefano, its nice to meet you- Said Rose as she passed with her luggage.

-Mine.. My name is ...Kassidy White, plesure - Said Kassidy shyly , passing with all her luggage.

-My name is Richelle Schubert, plesute to meet'cha - said happily Richelle while passing with all her lugagge.

-Your names aren't from here, right?- Pascal asked us while he walked to the cabins, our rooms.

-well duh Einstein- Said Richelle, I gived her a cold glare for her lost of manners, she just rolled her eyes.

-Please exuse my friend, sometimes a cow has more manners than her, and yes, we are from Europe- I said while we sat down on a living room.

-we will arrive in one or two hours - he said as he walked away to the cabin where he drives the boat.

Kassidy got one book out of her purse and stared reading it, Rosette decide to take a look on the sea, Richelle followed her. God I'm bored, I stared at cealing in boredness.

-you can borrow one of my books if you want- Kassidy whispered at me.

-only novels please- I aswered as I sited straight.

-here- she said as she passed me a book with a pink cover.

-thanks- I aswered as I took it. " Love in the Office" was the tittle, ¨a good one ¨ I though as I opened it and stared reading it.

One and a half hour later

the boat's horn has announced that we were finally in Castanet Island. I stod up and grabed my luggage.

-keep the book Sol- Kassidy told me when I trid to give it to her. A big grin appeared in my face and I huged her.

-thank you sooo much! - Richelle and Rosette entered running for their luggage and runned outside again, Kassidy and I followed them close behind.

-wow!- we all said at unison. Castanet Island is very big and soo pretty, with lots of green and clean waters. When we walked down the dock there was a big shot man dressed in a purple tuxedo and a big purble mayor's hat. He looked like Santa. He walked toward us and bowed, behind him was a chesenut girl with a little girl grabing her hand, the girl's hair was even redder than Rosette's.

-You are the new villagers ? - the mayor asked us, we nodded, he smiled and turned towards the brunnete.

-Hi... You don't recognize me right? -the brunnete asked us.

-no- we said in unison again.

- I´m Angela from High School in France ? -

We reacted at the same time al smiled and yelled at the same time AGAIN -ANGELA!-

-mommy... who are they?- the little girl said... wait... MOMMY?

-some friends from High School in France, Unica (unic in spanish)- Angela aswered to her kid.

-Well, I'm very sorry, but I must take those girls with me to the Town Hall, excuse us - said the mayor and he stared ealking towar the named place, when we passed something I assume was an inn I decide to finally ask..

-can we firist let our thing in the inn, mayor ...um... - He haven't told us his name.

- Oh! yes, and my name is Hamilton sorry for haven't introduce myself- he said and we entered the inn.

Rosette's PV

- Oh! yes, and my name is Hamilton sorry for haven't introduce myself- The mayor said and we entered the inn.

the place looked good, there was some pleople at some tables, a girl with ogrange-blondish hair tied up as braids come skipping to us with her puffy and childich pink dress with an apron, "a childish waiter? note to myself never come here NEVER"

-Hi Mayor Hamilton~ can I hel you?- said the girl totally ignoring us " God, she has the most annoying voice EVER " I though while looking to other side.

-Hi Maya, not me today, these girls needs rooms for 3 days -Said Mayor Hamilton while looking at us and our luggage.

-umm.. Of course, follow me, I will take them to dad so he gets all you rooms- said Maya looking a bit worried. We followed her and she took us to a men in the behind a counter.

-Dad, these girsl will stay for 3 days...- Maya told her father, he looked at us and nodded.

-I´m Jake, I own this Inn with my family, I need yours names to have you all in- He said while tooking a book and a pencil.

-My name is Solangel Leblanc- Said Sol while nodding as greetings.

-How does you wite your last name? - asked Jake in confusion.

-"L" "E" "B" "L" "A" "N" "C"- Rose answered him spelling her name.

- Mine is easier, Rosette , with two "T" Di Stefano - I said and he nodded.

-My name is Kassidy, with two "S" White - Said Kas and Jake nodded.

-Mine is harder, Richelle, with two "L" Schubert, I will better write it down - said Richelle and she grabed his notebook and wrote her name.

-thank you, for 3 days and 1 night, right ?- we nodded - it was a plesure to meet you all, Maya there is pleople coming, take their orders, Chase will take you to your rooms. CHASE! COME HERE!- yelle Jake, Maya leaved us with out a word. A boy with curl peachy colored hair come out from the kitchen, he had the most beatiful purple eyes I have ever seen, tall and wearing a green apron with jeans and a light green shirt and sandals, he looked kind of pissed.

-yes, sir?- said Chase trying to relax.

-take these beatiful girl to the rooms 1,2,3, and 4, please, and introduce you- Said Jake and he went to some room ( IDK I just needed him out of the place)

-My name is Chase and I'm one of the 2 cooks in all town.- Chase said while looking at us.

-My name is Rosette Di Stefano, just call me Rose - I said before any of my friends have the chance to introduce herself.

-My name is Solangel Leblanc, Sol for short, plesure- Sol said with a cute smile on her lips and extended her hand, he took it.

-plesure- Chase said and he let go Sol's hand. "ugh! why I didn't offer him my hand?"

-Name is Richelle Schubert, I don't have a short name so yeah, good to meet'cha!- Richelle said hapilly.

-My na-name is... Kassidy Whi-White... call me if yo-you want Kas or Kasy - Kas said shyly.

-Ok, I will take you to your rooms.- Chase said and he turned around an went to the stairs, we followed him.

-Here, the room 1 is for Solangel, 2 for Rosette - I felt how my heart skiped when he said my name -3 for Kassidy, and 4 is for Richelle.- he said and turned around about to leave.

-thank you Chase!- I almost yelled, I don't know why but I just needed to say something to him, he turned and give me a little smile, my heart was pounding so loudly that I though that they were able to heard it.

-It's nothing, really- He said and he walked down stairs. My friends looked at me with a look in their faces that said "You are so obvious "

-oh right... lets leave our thing inside and go back to mayor Hamilton- Sol indicated to us and we entered our rooms to leave all our stuff, the key of the room was in the bed, I took it and went outside and loked the door, my friends did the same.

-lets go downstairs - I said and sated walking, everyone followed me.

When we were in the firist floor we saw the mayor waiting for us at the door, we walked towards him and he nooded, opened the door and guide us to the town hall in Harmonica Town.

Solangel's PV

Rose was still blushed like a tomato, I giggled under my breath and coughed. When we entered the town hall there was a boy behind a counter looking some papers, he had a beatiful blue eyes, like mine looked cold, a blond hair with a cute ahoge and dressed with a vest and pants ((you know his clothes)) he looked towards the doors and looked confused.

-father, who are this girls?- Father? He must be adopted!

-Gigillian, the girls are the new villagers I told you about, Girls, my son Gigillian will ask you some basic cuestions, when you are done, he will took you back to the inn, now please excuse me - Rose blushed at the though of going back to the inn, we giggled at her and she blushed even more.

-My name is Gigillian, but please call me Gill, I will ask you some basic thing to record you as villagers. - Gill said and we nodded.

-Me firist - I said and walked toward him, he nodded and took some papers and a pen.

-Name?-

-Solangel Leblanc- He nodded and wrote it down

-Nationalaty?-

-French -He smilled and wrote it down

-Age?-

-20 -

-Birthday?-

-Winter 16 -

-favorite gift?-

-Any berries-

-Worst gift?-

-ugh, fish-

-ok, next- He finished and Rose walked toward him.

-My name is Rosette Di Sefano, Italian, 22, Summer 26, any dessert, carrot- Rose said slowly so he could write it, he nodded. Next was Richelle.

-My name is Richelle Schubert, Aleman, 23, Fall 5, Honey, curry rice- he nodded again, nest and last Kas.

-My na-name is ... Kas-Kassidy White... British, 21, Spring 6, flowers or books, I hate alcohol- She finished and and Gill stod up.

-You can get works in shops around here, to get some money -He told us and guide us out of the town hall and to the inn.

- I hope to see you all later - he said and went back to the town hall.

-Hi! You are the new girls?- a blue haired guy asked us.

-Well yeah, and you are?- Richelle said rudely.

-Richelle, manners -I said and she rolled her eyes again.

Richelle's PV

-Whatever Sol, let me know this hot guy will ya?- The guy blushed a bit and grinned while scratching his neck." Hot.." I though while giving him one of my looks that make every guy shiver under it.

-My name is Luke, I'm one of the carpenters - He said with a grin on his face.

-My name is Richelle, the manner girl is Sol, the redhead is Rose, the bubble is Kasy or kas (( Kassidy has a vely light blue hair, tied up as a ponytail with a ribbon and brown eyes.)) - I said introducing us all.

- It's good to meet'cha all - He said and looked at me -I can show you around if you want, Richelle -Luke said as he extendes his arm to me, I blushe a bit and smiled.

-It will be a plesure to you - I said and took his arm, when we were about to leave I turned aroud and saw my friends that were gaping at us I winked at them and Luke and I leaved the inn.

Rosette's PV

"God she dosen't have shame?" I though while looking how they went away.

-Hey, Rose, there is you boyfriend- Sol whispered at me, I blushed and looked to other way.

-He is not my boyfriend Sol, we aren't even friends...- I whispered back.

-then ask for a job as a waiter, like that you will get closer- Kasy said to me, I though a while about it and smiled.

-you are right, you 2 go to you rooms to rest, I will get there in a few minutes- I said and they did what I told them, I walked toward Jake.

-um... Do you need another waiter? -I asked shyly, he looked at me and smilled.

-actually yes, could you do it? we pay very goog ((IDK how much he pays or anything )) - he asked me, I grinned and nodded.

-then go to get some rest, you star tomorrow at 8am-

-thank you so much!- I said happily.

-its nothing - he said and I walked towards my room, I took a quick bath and changed into some pijamas.

Let's call it a day.

11:32 pm, the clock says, "ugh I can't sleep... I will go downstairs, maybe I could still eat something, I have money" I stod up and searched in my suitcase for something nice, I changed into a white tank top, with a light pink sweeter over it and a white mini skirt, and some white sandals. I heared voices downstairs so there must be people, When I was there I found Richelle and Luke having dinner together in a table. I went to one table to myself and waited for maya to come and take my order, she saw me but ignored me, I stod up and walked to the kitchen, there was Chase giving me his back while cutting some things, an old woman noticed me.

-Are you lost girl? I don't think I have seen you around before, my name is Yolanda and I'm the inn's chef- She said as she walked towards me, I heard Chase whisper something like "and I'm her slave? I'm chef too.."

-My name is Rosette Di Stefano, but if you wish call me Rose - I said and she nodded - there is something you need here, Rose?- Yolanda asked me and a frown appeared in my face.

-actually, I want to have something nice for dinner, but the little puffy girl won't take my order - I said and Yolanda gasped.

-I'm sorry, she is my grandaughter, I don't know why she wouldn't take your order, whatever you want is on the house- She told me and its was my turn to gasp.

-I couldn't...- I said - Well, you will, trust me, what do you want to eat? - She told me -well... a cheese foundue with bread will do fine, with wine for drink - I said, she smilled - you heared Chase, now to work -

-actually I did't hear - He said, I blushe and repeated my order - Cheese foundue with bread, with wine, please - I said a bit louder.

-ok, go outside and take a table, Chase give you your food- I blushed and went to some table. Afeter some minutes Chase went outside with my order, he saw me and walked towards me.

-Here, and don't worry about Maya, she does that when she is jelous of someone -

-But why would she be jelous of me? - I asked him and looked him at his eyes.

-well you are way better looking than her - When he realised what he said he blushed as red as me.

-amm...th-thank you... you are go-good looking too...- I said and blushe like nuts.

-well... see you later -He said and he walked away.

After I finished Richelle walked towards me with a big grinn on her face.

-I saw you...- She said and I blushed again "If I countinue blushing so often my head will blow"

-well, I saw you too- I said and she blushed a bit.

-yeah but...- she looked away and I smilled.

-ha- I said and stod up - I will get some sleep- She nodded and followed me.

-Good night - we say at the same time and entered our separate rooms.

Now let's call it a Day...

Firist chap finished, and yeah, I haven't play the game and never will because I don't even own a wii and my brother will never let me buy one D=


	2. Update

The fic will be on break, because of so many reaseons.

Inspiration is running to other things like my project of "Goodbye Lullubay" of the album of Avril Lavigne that is a bunch of one-shots for each song.

Time, I´m replayin for like the 1000000000 time my HMMFoMT I just married Kai in my second year and I maked everyone heart red, but I diceded to marry Cliff again, and I don't like that Kai STILLS goes to the beach on Sundays with Popuri and she tells me "Have you gone to the Beach House? There are thing you can't find in town…" I was all like, "Yes like MY HUSBAND BI**H!" lol sorry about that. AND my brother downloaded for me HMSI and I´m getting tired of it its to difficult =(

Well expect one-shots of Burn X Gazelle from Inazuma Eleven, Chilli X White/Hilda from pokemon and of my project of the album.


End file.
